Take A Deep Breath
by PrettyPinkLightsss
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and her long-term boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho are obviously a very happy couple. But why is everyone acting so strange and showing great pity towards her?
1. Part One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ:**

***I do not own Inuyasha nor it's characters. I also got the definition of "Hallucinations" from Wikipedia.***

**So in my AP Psychology class we've been watching alot of popular movies that has a psychological theme to it. So these movies has inspired me to create a psychological story with an Inuyasha twist. Yes, I know I haven't finished my other story but I have writer's block on that. So maybe writing this new story will help me. This story is going to be one of those stories that is more of a serious tone. I've always been into romantic comedy type of fanfictions. So this will be a whole new writing experience for me. PLEASE DO NOT AUTOMATICALLY EXPECT THIS STORY TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. I already know how the ending will be some may find it happy but some may find it sad. So here it is! My first serious type fanfiction! Oh and I'm going to make this be one of those fanfictions that have long chapters. so the story may only be like 2 chapters long. It's not intended to be a long story. Okay now that I think about it this is just going to be a 5 shot. lol. Mhm. Do people even really make 5 shots? lol.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Take A Deep Breath**

**Part One**

* * *

_Hallucinations:_

_A perception in the absence of a stimulus. In a stricter sense, hallucinations are defined as perceptions in a conscious_

_and awake state in the absence of external stimuli which have qualities of real perception, in they are vivid, substantial, and located _

_in external objective space. _

I quickly jot down the term's definition before my Psychology teacher, Mr. Usami even thought about changing to the next Power Point slide. My handwritting was still very neat even though I rushed. I smiled at this.I tapped my pencil's eraser on my desk impatiently as soon as I was finished. They are such slow pokes. It's only two sentences! I looked over at the girl next to me. She was pretty chunky with curly blonde hair. I stared at her darken roots in annoyance. Someone needs to do something about those roots.

"People who are diagnosed with schizophrenia can also have hallucinations..." Mr. Usami lectured. He clicked a button that was on the remote he was holding. The screen that was presented to the inattentive class switched to a whole different slide. "Other symptoms of schizophrenia are paranoia, disorganized speech or-"

The teacher's phone suddenly went off interrupting his lecture. He quickly walked over to the ringing phone and answered it.

I curiously looked around my surroundings and then at Mr. Usami as he was on the phone. He was wearing a navy blue button up dress shirt and black slacks that had a little bit of chalk dust on it. Which was weird since he barely ever uses his chalk board. He had short spikey black hair and glasses that were too big for his small mouse like face. He was known as the cutest quirky teacher in all of Shikon High School.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and raised my hand. "Hai!"

"You are needed in room 504. The guidance counselor's office."

* * *

"Miss Higurashi! I know that our meetings are usually held during your third hour. But your mother says that you will be needing to join me a tad bit earlier today," my guidance counselor, Mrs. Dai greeted me with a smile. She was wearing purple lipstick today. I shuddered at the obnoxious color on her very thin lips. She always wore very...loud lipstick colors. She looked about forty-something but her clothes would always say "twenty", I observed her white halter top that showed a generous amount of cleavage. I can't say anything about her bottom half since it was hiden behind a big dark desk that was in between the both of us.

I awkwardly started chewing on my bottom lip and muttered: "It's fine. I don't like my psychology class anyways."

This obviously intrigued Mrs. Dai. "Why?"

I sighed. "The teacher is just so boring and his messy spiked hair is irritating! And the fat girl next to me has her roots showing! It's ALWAYS showing! Mrs. Dai you-"

"Remember...call me Kagura. Mrs. Dai makes me sound so old...so..._uncool," _Mrs. Da-er um...I mean Kagura interrupted.

"...And _Kagura..._ you know how I am with _perfection_." It was true. I was a perfectionist. Don't believe me? Look at my bedroom...my bookbag...my locker.

"Yes. Yes. But don't let it mess up your performance in class."

"Oh. You don't have to worry about that. I always maintain an A in that class," I replied, now with a sweet smile on my face. I leaned back in the comfy leather chair getting more comfortable. I enjoyed venting to her. I've been seeing Kagura for the past four weeks now. Kagura _and _my mom explained that it's so I can have a person to vent to. Which is totally understandable since I am a senior. Senior year is just full of stress and whatnot. I really liked the idea of having someone to come to, to talk to. I used to talk to my ex-bestfriend Sango Taijiya about _everything _but we slowly drifted apart this year. So now I only really talk to and hang out with my very long term boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho. And I can't always tell Inuyasha everything. I needed a _female_ friend.

"So...how's _Inuyasha_?" Kagura asked nervously crossing her arms on top of her desk.

"He's wonderful! I just wish that he wasn't so anti-social. Like what happend? He always wanted to talk to people and hang out with friends. I know I complain about this in every meeting that we have. But it's just bothering me so much!" I exclaimed. I raked my hair with my perfectly manicured finger nails and placed my hand back in my pink pull over hoodie's pocket.

"It's okay! I don't mind that you continue to mention this problem," Kagura reassured me. "How does your mom deal with you and Inuyasha being together? Has she lighten up?"

"No...she loved Inuyasha. I don't know what happen. Whenever I mention him or bring him over she would just turn the other way or start crying. And I know why she acts like this. It's because me and him are getting more and more serious. And she's scared. I don't blame her. I saw this on TV loads of times. The mom or dad would start feeling uneasy when they see their child developing a real, mature, and serious relationship with their significant other," I explained to Kagura. "But she needs to understand that me and Inuyasha have been together since the _sixth grade. And _me and him were friends since the _third grade_!"

"How serious have you guys been getting?" Kagura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...a week ago I told my mom that me and him are engaged."

Kagura gasped and started choking. I wasn't surprised everyone that I told reacted like that. My mom, Souta, grandpa, and Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru. Me and him weren't close or anything but I would always see him at the coffee shop that I work at so I would usually fill him in on how me and Inuyasha are doing.

"E-engaged?" Kagura asked and then composed herself. "So...how was this decided?"

"Well..he just _proposed!" _I said and then laughed. "He did it so simple but it was still highly appreciated. He took me to the pond that's behind my house...he knows how much I love to chill and relax by that pond ever since I was little and he got on one knee and proposed. I always imagined him proposing to me ever since I was like in the...eighth grade...but I knew we were too young to get married back then. So now that it's happening I'm just so damn..." I paused since my voice started cracking. I bet my face was looking really ugly right now all contorted and flustered as I tried to hold the tears back.

Kagura slid a box of tissue towards me. I took a few tissues and kept them in my hand.

"I'm sorry..." I said and smiled. The first tear ran down and stopped at the edge of my now red nose. "...I'm just so happy," I looked down at my feet as my hands were now holding each other with the wad of tissue in between them still unused. Me...Kagome Higurashi...engaged. It was too good to be true. I looked up at Kagura who was getting teary-eyed. "Why are you crying, Kagura?"

Kagura sniffled and then looked the other way. "I'm...just so happy for you," she answered.

* * *

Home sweet home! I plopped backwards on my queen size bed now wearing comfortable gray sweatpants and an old Shikon High swim team tank top. I heard a loud thud at my window and my heart picked up it's beating pace already knowing who it was I quickly got up and went over to my window that had glittery stars plastered on it. I flicked a small metal lever that was at the edge of the window; unlocking it and opened it. The chilly November wind hit my face blowing a few strands of my hair. I'll fix my hair later.

"Missed me?" I heard his deep soothing voice ask me as he climbed in.

I smirked. "No." I lied.

He sauntered over to my bed and sat down at the edge of it making the bed slightly squeak. His long silver hair was a mess random strands sticking up.

I chuckled and sat down next to him. "You look so cute right now." I said pecking him on the lips. As much as I hated imperfections I couldn't help but love his. The way his hair was always kind of messy. How he sucked in school or how one of his fangs was slightly crooked. He absolutely hated it but I would always reassure him that it makes him look unique and cute. He smiled at my comment and wrapped his strong arms around me. I pulled him into a passionate kiss. His breath smelt and tasted like Colgate. I happily sighed into the kiss then felt his smile againist my lips. He broke away from me and laid back on my bed using one of his arms as a mock pillow. His other arm was stretched out towards me; caressing the lower part of my back.

"Ugh! Why can't you go to Shikon High anymore!" I yelled not really asking. "You know how much I wish you went to school with me? I'm so lonely there now!"

Inuyasha laughed at this. "Because my mom thinks it's better for me to be home schooled...I know it's stupid and random for me to be home schooled during senior year. But...it's what my mom wants," he explained looking up at me.

I sighed again. I've been sighing alot lately. I started messing with his already messy hair. I climbed on top of him and looked deep into his bright amber eyes. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back sounding confused. "What's gotten into you...you're being very..calm and passionate to me...as if you are scared that I will leave you..."

"I just don't want you to get frustrated with the fact that some people are so againist the fact that we are engaged. What if you get ideas...like...regretful thoughts. Like _hey if people are againist it that means that Kagome isn't the one_ or something," I nervously replied. I reached out and started stroking one of his fuzzy dog ears on the top of his head. This earned me a purr from him. He blushed.

"We've been together for too long for me to just leave you because some people are againist us getting married. You are _too _important to me. It's as if you don't understand..." he began. "You're my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I mated you for a reason."

At that, I lifted my hand and touched the mate mark he left on my neck a year ago.

"...And when we get married. We are going to have plently of pups and grow old together...well...you will grow old," he said and added a chuckle. He was not used to expressing his feelings. "Kagome Taisho, I love you so much that it hurts," he was now looking up at my ceiling. He looked at me with passion filled eyes.

My heart skipped a beat. I grinned. "Inuyasha, I-"

There was a knock at my bedroom door. Before I could even yell to _come in _the door began to open anyways.

"Kagome. Are you hungry? I made you some ramen," my mother asked standing in my door way.

"Yeah. I'm kind of hungry," I answered getting up from my bed. I looked down at Inuyasha. "You want some Inuyasha?"

My mother continued to stare at me as if Inuyasha wasn't even there. I rolled my eyes at her. Is she really just going to ignore him like that?

"Moooom. Inuyasha is here don't be rude," I whined looking down at him.

Mother looked at Inuyasha and mumbled a _hello Inuyasha._

He awkwardly smiled at her. "Hey. Mrs. Higurashi."

I smiled at their awkward greeting towards each other. It was a start right? I can't wait till they start getting along again. "I'll be down in a second, mom. And prepare a bowl for Inuyasha, please?" I asked with a pleading smile.

"Kagome...I'm sure he doesn't want any ramen right now..." Mother protested.

"You know how much-"

"It's okay, Kagome. I don't want a bowl of ramen that badly," Inuyasha said cutting me off.

"No. No. It's okay, Inu. You love ramen I'll make you a bowl myself then," I replied firmly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him from off my bed and we headed downstairs.

The kitchen was occupied with only me, Inuyasha, and my little brother Souta. Souta was a cute little thirteen year old kid with neatly combed hair and big brown eyes like mines. He was very hyper and would always talk about sports. No matter what sport it was he knew everything about it. He even knew alot about American sports.

"Honestly, I do not know why we made Kohaku pitch. He SUCKS!" Souta complained, he stirred his ramen with his chopsticks. "Don't tell Sango I said that," he added sheepishly.

I chuckled. "It's okay. Me and her barely talk anymore." I assured him. I looked over at Inuyasha who was furiously eating his ramen. "Inuyasha. Slow down or you will choke. Demons choke too, ya know!" I exclaimed.

He paused and looked up at me. "This is _RA-MEN,_ Kagome. I have to eat it fast, duh," he answered with an eye roll. He continued to go ape shit on his meal.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS TO SEE THIS!"

Souta slighty jumped at his mother's yelling from the other room. "What is mom yelling about?" he asked nervously.

"...I don't know," I said obviously shaken up as well.

Souta started getting up from his seat.

"No. Stay here with Inuyasha. I'll go check," I told him getting up. Souta sat back down but looked up at me incredulously.

Inuyasha stared at me and then Souta then back at me in silence and in confusion.

I walked up stairs and stood outside the door that was right across from my bedroom. I could now hear mom's angry yells clearer.

"NO KAGURA! I CAN'T...NO. STOP. STOP FUCKING ASKING! I JUST CAN'T OKAY!"

Okay. I was now full blown mind fucked. Why was my mother yelling at my guidance counselor like that. Ever since I've been seeing Kagura, her and my mother has been getting along and talking on a friends level. They seemed pretty tight. What's causing this heated argument? I pressed my head againist my mom's bedroom door in hopes of hearing better.

"I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!" I heard her yelled. I can tell that she was now crying. "I just wanted a perfect family, Kagura. Remember what you promised?" My mother continued in now a low voice.

What did Kagura promise..?

"AND THEN WHAT? MAKE US LOOK LIKE SOME FUCKING FREAK SHOW?" There was now a long pause. "Listen. I've been trying for years...and years for me to have a perfect life. Of course...after my divorce with Kosuke I knew it was going to be harder to have a perfect life. But I still tried my god damn best and busted my ass doing it...but _this...THIS_ is just too much for me."

What's going on? This is not like my mother. I knew that I got my perfectionist ways from her but all this yelling and cursing was scaring the shit out of me. What happend? And what is too much for her?

I began knocking on her door. I heard some shuffling and heard her say _"I'll call you back."_ She eventually opened her door. Her short hair which was usually in a pixie bobcut was messy and her face had mascara and eyeliner stains from all the crying she was doing.

"M-M-Mom?" I stuttered.

Mother attempted to fix her hair but completely failed. She quickly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it looking nervous and guilty. The phone she was using was still in her hands.

I slowly walked over to her as if I was silently asking her permission If I can come near her. She continued to stare at me now fiddling with her fingers. She sniffled. "Kagome..."she mumbled.

I examined her area not even answering. There was a bottle of red wine that was half full on her night stand. Her bed was a mess with some of the covers on the floor while some was still messily laying on top of the naked mattress. I saw a shiny metal instrument that was being partially hiden by the red covers. I silently walked over towards the metal object not taking my eyes off of it. I felt my mom's eyes on me as I walked towards it. I lifted the cover up and saw a revolver. I looked up at her in shock.

"...Why do you have a gun, mom?"

My mother burst out in tears.

* * *

**Okay that's part one! Are you confused? lol. I knew you would be. It's one of those stories that everything falls into place and you have to make sure to pay attention to little hints and details. Your questions will be answered soon later on in the story. **

**So please REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Oh and since I'm so used to writing in third person I hope I didn't make any mistakes by accidently saying KAGOME or SHE. I have to get used to saying ME and I.**

**-xoxo, PrettyPinkLightsss**


	2. Part Two

**Hi. I might have to go to work later and if I don't work either way I'll have to be studying for exams all day. :/ So I wanted to give you this chapter early. Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them so much :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Take A Deep Breath**

**Part Two**

* * *

I stared at her intently waiting for her crying to subside. She wiped some of the make up stains from her face and looked up at me. Her brown eyes glistening.

"Me and your father are having troubles, Kagome," she said firmly. "That explains why I was having a crying fit with Kagura...you know how me and her are such good friends. I needed someone to talk to."

I continued to stare at her trying to see if I could tell if she was lying or not.

My mom looked over at the gun that I just witnessed. "And for the gun. I found it on the street. I was going to give it to the police as soon as I was done talking with Kagura."

This didn't explain anything. Why did she burst out crying when I asked about the gun? And it didn't sound like she was venting to Kagura. More like yelling at her in anger.

"Let's not mention this to Souta," my mom said and got up from her bed and walked over to her walk-in bathroom. When the bathroom door had shut behind her, I walked out of her room and was met with Inuyasha.

"Hey. Everything's okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," I answered looking down. He pulled me into an embrace and started running his claws through my long raven colored hair. "I don't want to talk about it, though," I muffled into his chest.

* * *

"Hi. I don't want a drink. I just want a piece of your triple cheese danish," the customer informed smiling at me.

I gave her a smile back and a firm head nod. I walked over to the glass case that was full of treats and slid a small door open to where it lead to about four of the same triple cheese danishes she was requesting. Using a piece of thin napkin I grabbed the first danish and placed it in a small brown paper bag that was labeled Katsuki's Koffee. I punched a few buttons on the cash register.

"That will be $3.85, ma'am,"

She handed me the money and I handed her the bag. She thanked me and walked away.

Katsuki's Koffee was running a bit slow today for a Saturday. Which I didn't fully mind since that gave me more time to just relax behind the counter. The front door made a loud ding as the previous customer left. There was only one couple that was sitting with each other in a dim corner and a business man that was furiously typing on his laptop sitting againist the store's front windows.

I took a little stool and took a seat lying my head down on the cold counter top. Images of my mom in her crazy fit popped in my head. How shaggy her small amount of hair was. How darkened her eyes were from the ruined eye make up. And especially how ridiculous her story sounded. I'm definately going to ask Kagura about this on Monday.

The entrance made a loud ding again and like always it was Sesshomaru.

"Hi!" I happily stood up greeting my soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Hm," he simply greeted me and pulled over to a tall stool. He dragged the stool towards the counter I was at and took a seat. He was still taller than me even when he was sitting and I was standing.

"Things has been pretty hectic," I simply said looking at him in his amber eyes. Inuyasha resembled him so much that it was scary. I couldn't believe that they were only half brothers.

"Your mom sent me here. She wanted me to make sure that you were okay, "

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Well yeah last night was pretty crazy. I don't blame her for wanting to see if I was alright..."

"And she wanted me to give you this," Sesshomaru added and pulled out a slip of paper that was folded in half. He slid it over to me and started getting up from his seat.

I took the slip of paper and unfolded it. It was a phone number. "Whose number is this?" I asked shooting my head up he was already clenching the door handles to leave.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I also don't know why you humans want to throw this Sesshomaru into your...problems. I'm sure she could have found someone else to do her dirty work,"

"You're leaving already? But you pulled up a chair and everything!" I called to him with a playful pout.

He stared at me. Amber eyes fused with brown ones. It wasn't a look of annoyance or uninterest like what he usually gave me. It was a different kind of look. A look of sadness...and pity towards me. He seized the eye contact and left.

I shook my head. That's Sesshomaru for you. I stared at the number: **555-452-6869**.

When it was finally my lunch break I decided that I would call the number. I headed to the most dim and secrete booth in WacDonalds with my tray of food. I set the tray down and pulled out my cellphone and the slip of paper. I dialed the number shakily. Anxious and nervous to see whose number this possibly could be.

I pressed the phone to my ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

The person on the other end cleared their voice and muffled a_ "Hello."_

"Hi...um...my mother wanted me to call this number," I spoke.

I heard some shuffling before he asked _"Who is this?"_

"Oh! Sorry. This is Higurashi, Kagome."

_"Aaahh. Yes! Kagome! This is Himura, Bankotsu."_

"Bankotsu...?" This name sounded very famaliar...Mhm...Was he on the lacrosse team...or...president of something at Shikon...?

_"I'm from the soccer team if that's what you are trying to remember,"_ he chuckled as if he read my mind.

"Oh! Yes. Right..wait...why did my mother want me to call you?"

_"Well...uh...she wants me to take you out! She said you've needed someone to talk to lately and get to know better...Maybe I can pick you up later...? She scheduled a date for us already actually...I know it may sound we-."_

I immediately hung up before he could say anymore. I continued to stare down at my phone in disbelief. How dare my mother try and hook me up with someone else knowing damn well I'm with Inuyasha! Does she really hate him that much now? This is just sickening. Me and her need to have a talk _NOW_.

* * *

I slammed the front door behind me. Work took forever to finally be over and now that it was I was going to make my mother have it. I walked into the living room and saw Grandpa sleeping on the rocking chair and Souta sitting Indian-style in front of the television playing video games.

"Souta. Where's mother?" I asked.

"She went to the grocery store like an hour ago. She should be back soon," he answered robotically not taking his eyes away from the screen.

I nodded my head firmly as if he could see and headed up stairs to start my wait on my mother's arrival. I opened my bedroom door and the scent of fresh cherry blossoms hit my nose. I was met with dozens of candles that were sprawled out in different areas of my room. My bed which usually had mint green bedspreads now had silky red bedspreads. There was Sakura petals laying on top of the bed with a shirtless Inuyasha.

I was taken back.

"Honey. You're hooome!" He exclaimed jokingly. He got up from the bed and walked over to me.

"Inu-." He interrupted me with his lips. It was a chaste kiss but still felt incredibly good at the moment. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bed not before locking my room door.

"I really needed this," I lightly whispered knowing that he was still able to hear it.

"I know. I heard what happend."

"Wait...how?" I asked confused. He was now behind me giving me a massage. It still felt relieving even though I was wearing a shirt.

"A little birdie told me," he simply answered. He started placing delicate kisses on the side of my neck.

I let it slip my mind as I paid full attention to his assault on my neck. I lightly moaned as he started nibbling on my ear lobe. Dear Kami, how I loved the feel of his fangs againist my skin.

He wrapped his arms around me and turned me over so that now I was facing him. I wrapped my legs around his torso and started grinding againist his now noticable erection.

"If only your little brother wasn't downstairs," he whispered into my ears.

"He's so busy with that game..." I whispered back. "...he won't even hear," I started unbuttoning my work flannel slowly revealing a pale pink bra. This caused Inuyasha to groan inwardly.

"Like what you see?" I asked him seductively as if he never saw me naked or only in lingerie about a dozen times.

There was a rapid knock on the door. I gasped. "Shit. Shit. Shit," I mumbled continuously. Inuyasha quickly found a shirt to put on and swept the flower petals off my bed.

I quickly buttoned my flannel back up. "Inuyasha...Hide," I muttered. I turned around and he was already gone. That was quick. I chuckled. Good thing he's half demon. There was another loud knock and then my mother finally opened the door.

I could have sworn Inuyasha locked that...oh well..atleast he's gone. I looked around the rest of the room to see if there would be any evidence of his presence. A blush began to form across my cheeks. I would have died if my mother caught me and Inuyasha in that state...about to have sex. Especially since she doesn't fancy him right now. I shuddered.

"Did Sesshomaru give you my message?" Mother asked me nervously. She took a seat on my bed.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered still worked up about almost getting caught in a heated moment with my boyfriend. I took a seat next to her running my fingers through my hair. I sighed. "Why did you give me Bankotsu's number?" Already knowing the answer to it.

She took a deep breath. "I think you and Bankotsu would make a lovely couple," she said simply.

I gaped at her bluntness. Was she for real? How could she hate Inuyasha so much all of a sudden? To just...try and hook me up with some...some..random guy from my school! Thinking she wanted me to go on a date with him was one thing but for her to just say me and him would make a lovely _COUPLE_? How did she get his number anyways? And did she have _NO_ respect for me and Inuyasha anymore? Atleast don't like him but to the point that she would just be so willing to hook me up with another guy and not try and hide it...I was blown back.

I looked at her full of anger. "How dare you...me and Inuyasha are _TOGETHER_."

"Kagome!" My mother yelled to silence me. Her eyes started to get watery. "_THIS..._has got to _STOP!_" She ordered her voice quivering.

"Mom, I _LOVE_ Inuyasha. I am _NOT_ nor will I _EVER_ leave him. Understand that!"

More tears ran down from my mother's eyes. "Just. Please. Go on this date with Bankotsu. I will pay for everything. Just please...Kagome. Do this for me."

"Mom. I can't go on this date. Inuyasha will be furious. I don't even want to. Why are you trying to break me and him up?"

"Inuyasha. Will understand."

I stayed quiet.

"Please. Kagome. I beg of you," my mom continued to beg. It was hard to watch. Her face was red. Her make up was smeared.

Even though she was being such a complete bitch about me and Inuyasha...to see my mother act like this was just too much. I have to admit, it broke my heart to see her crying so much because of me.

"I'll go on a date with him," I said. I'll make this date purposely horrible. If she get's horrible feedback from Bankotsu she will have no choice but to see that I am only good with Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Kagome," my mother said while getting up. She attempted to wipe away her tears. "I am doing this because I love you. Bankotsu will pick you up later on tonight. You will thank me later," and with that she left.

As soon as my door closed Inuyasha slipped out from under my bed.

"I understand. Why you would give into your mother's requests," he said. He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for understanding..."

He continued to look down at me. He pecked me on the lips. "...Your date is tonight?"

I nodded sadly. "Unfortunately..."

"Then I'll give you something to think about while on your little fake date," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

I grinned knowing exactly what he meant by this. I got up from my bed and walked over to my bedroom door making sure to lock it. When I double checked that the door was locked I turned around to face him and started sexily unbuttoning my flannel. I walked slowly towards him while he was sitting at the edge of my bed taking off his jeans.

He growled at this and forcefully grabbed me. I almost stumbled but he caught me before I could fall. "Someone is being rough today..." I commented with a chuckle. He caught my lips with his before I could say anymore. The kiss was rough and hungry. I moaned as I felt his fangs lightly nibbling on my bottom lip. So that he wouldn't lead I pushed him onto the bed so that now he was lying down.

I took off my black work pants and climbed on top of him, my crotch on top of his erection the only thing in between us was the thin cloth from our underwear. He grabbed my hips to keep me in place and roughly started grinding into me.

I fought back a moan. The friction was unbearable. I attempted to grind againist him as well but his pace was too fast for me. I felt my panties getting wetter and wetter. We weren't even officially having sex yet and I was already going crazy.

I began sliding my panties to the side but Inuyasha stopped me. He lifted me up from on top of him and he got up.

"I guess we're done here," he said and licked my bottom lip before he began putting his pants back on.

I was surprised and confused. "W-what?"

"You'll think about me more on your little date if I leave you hanging like this," he said with a smile.

WHAT. A. TEASE!

"You are ridiculous!" I whispered-yelled at him. He could not be doing this to me! He needed to finish what he had started!

"You like when I tease," he said with a laugh. "I want your mind to be filled with dirty thoughts of me tonight while you are on your date,"

I was angry...annoyed...and turned on all at the same time. I got up from the bed. "Whatever. But you are going to get_ it_ tonight when I get back," I said with a pout.

* * *

**That's Part Two. I know it's not that good. But I really wanted to slide this in here before things got more serious in the story. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. PART THREE SHALL BE LOVELY. **

**-PrettyPinkLightsss**


	3. Part Three

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE REEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAD! PLEASE: READ! NOW!:**

**Hi guys! I did not abandon you. I was busy with exams and work but now I am back on track. Even though I will be doing online classes over the summer but since I have no school to get in the way I should be fine. It's not like my nerdy little life is hardcore with events . xD and thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciate them! But I have a confession for you guys. But let me first begin by saying that I have always been an Inuyasha and Kagome fan pairing for fricking CENTURIES. But one cold...lonely night as I was on ...I decided to change the character search from _Inuyasha and Kagome _ to _Sesshomaru and Kagome._ And...ever since that cold dreadful night I have been hooked on Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfictions. I dont know what happen! But I am addicted to their stories. On my course of not updating my story I have been indulging myself in S/K Fanfics and i love the pair so much to the point that I am considering on writing my own S/K fanfics. It is going to be so weird to write this story now knowing that in my heart I want Sesshomaru and Kagome to be together *tear* lol.!**

**But no seriously though I don't know what happened to me! lol. I was a S/K hater but now...I'm a S/K LOVER.! Ugh! So please answer this for me guys...are some of you guys S/K fans like me? Better yet are there any S/K fans now that was once strictly I/K? I especially LOVE S/K fanfics where Sesshomaru is in character. Those are the best! Ugh. It's like having a pairing of fire and ice. They just GO together. lol. And in S/K fanfics when they do get together it's just so heartwarming and passionate! And please Private Message me some Sesshomaru-Kagome fanfic ideas that I can write. I already have plenty of ideas but I want to know some of you guys' input. But ONLY private message me any suggestions or ideas. Believe it or not but people read story reviews(i know i do) and I dont want you guys to give your idea publicly and then majority of my readers find out what the next upcoming story will be about. that will suck :/ So anyways on with this story!**

***I do not own Inuyasha nor the other characters!**

* * *

**Take A Deep Breath**

**Part Three**

Mother forced me into a tight mini red dress and applied my makeup. My hair was usually pretty wavy but was now straightened. Before I left, Inuyasha made sure to tell me how breathtaking I was and how he will definitely have his way with me tonight. I had deeply blushed at this.

"Don't have too much fun," he huskily said in my ear before I left for my date with Bankotsu.

* * *

Bankotsu was a total gentlemen to my surprise. For how he looked you wouldn't think he would be so sweet. He was sporting a dark red long sleeve button up shirt and dark jeans. He had his usual long braid that reached down to his hip. He always had a mischievous look on his face despite how sweet he was being. He's obviously faking this gentlemen-like act. He better not try and get in my panties tonight. I will surely allow Inuyasha to smite him.

Now I see why mother wanted me to wear red. -_- I took another glance at his shirt which was the exact same shade as the red on my dress.

"-And then before I knew it we were winning game after game. It felt so good. I've never knew I would be so attached to a sport,"

Crap. How much did I miss? I looked over at him on the other side of the dinner table of _The Firey Pit_, the only American restaurant in this region of Japan.

I smiled at him hoping that that made him think I listened to the whole story. What sport did he play again? Ugh. This is so boring. He could at least be more witty and aggressive...like Inuyasha...ugh. I bet he misses me as much as I miss him right now.

"Kagome..." Bankotsu finally said causing me to snap out of it.

"...I know that things must be tough for you right now...but...maybe I can mend that broken heart of yours...Yes. I know first love is hard to-"

I immediately interrupted him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

A couple of eyes coming from the tables neighboring us glared at me. "Sorry," I said apologizing to them suddenly feeling embarrassed that I probably scarred some little kid's ears from hearing such foul language.

"...Bankotsu. What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" I asked him again making sure to whisper the word _fuck._

Bankotsu was taken back by this. "Uh...I don't know any other way to explain it, Kagome? I want to be your _new_ love. _His_ replacement."

I gave him a look and opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the waitress.

"Don't you guys look like a lovely couple!" Our waitress exclaimed. She had black hair that was cut into a very neat bob and dazzling magenta eyes. "My name is Yura and I will be your waitress for this evening," she handed us our menus. "All of our drink choices are at the back of the menu. And all our _alcoholic _drinks are on these..." she handed them another menu but this one was only one page with pictures of fancy margaritas.

"Thank you," Me and Bankotsu said in unison. I checked out the alcoholic drink section as if I was old enough to drink them.

"I'll be back in five minutes to take your orders," Yura said with a grin and then walked away to cater to another table.

As soon as Yura left I glared at Bankotsu. "What were you talking about?" I demanded for his answer.

Bankotsu attempted to take my hand from across the table. I immediately slapped his hand away.

"I am taken," I simply said.

"Already?" Bankotsu said with one of his thick eye brows cocked up. "By who?"

I chuckled at this. "Are you stupid? By Inuyasha. That's who. The person that I have been dating for years. Were you living under a rock?" Seriously, was he? We were _the_ couple at school.

"What?" Bankotsu asked confused.

"Yes, you idiot. Me and Inuyasha are tog-"

"The hanyou is dead,"

This didn't phase me. What? Now They had stupid little rumors about him? "He's not dead. He was forced to be home schooled,"

"Kagome...Inuyasha is dead,"

Okay. What the fuck is up with this kid? "You. Can't. Always. Believe. Rumors." I replied rudely. How dare he? You can't just believe 'death rumors' so easily. Whoever started this rumor was some asshole who thought it would be funny to just proclaim him dead instead of getting to know the real facts. The fact is that Inuyasha is _not_ dead and that he is in fact has been getting home schooled by his mother's wishes.

"This is not a rumor. Inuyasha has been dead for the past month."

"I will not have you feed me these ridiculous lies," I said getting up from our table.

"Kagome. Sit back down..." he tried to order me.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU COME AT ME WITH THESE STUPID LIES! OBVIOUSLY IT'S A RUMOR!" I yelled losing my cool. All eyes in _The Firey Pit _were staring at me. I swallowed my mouth suddenly dry. I hated when all eyes were on me. I hate losing my cool like this. I bet I looked so stupid. I ran my fingers through my hair and fixed a crease in my dress making sure that I at least still looked perfect.

I grabbed my small black purse that was resting on the dinner table and headed for the entrance door.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled after me, he ran to the door as well. "Where are you going? You are about 45 minutes away from home. You cannot walk. I'll take you back home,"

"No," I refused firmly. "I"ll take the bus or something. I don't want to be near you." I walked out of the restaurant and began walking to the nearest bus stop. I wish he wasn't my ride...ugh.

"Higurashi,"

I knew that was Sesshomaru's voice. I turned to look where his voice was coming from. He had a dark gray hoodie on that was zipped all the way up. The dark shade of gray definitely suited his personality.

"Stupid girl. I can sense your coldness. Of course you would wear ridiculous tiny little dress," he commented. He continued to walk down the street's sidewalk.

I looked back at _The Firey Pit. _Bankotsu didn't even bother chasing after me. I caught up with Sesshomaru.

"You wouldn't believe what Bankotsu just told me," I told the powerful youkai.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. Completely ignoring me. I was used to this type of treatment from him so I continued anyways.

"He told me that my Inuyasha is dead. Can you believe him? Whoever started this rumor is going to-"

"About time someone told you about the stupid hanyou's death,"

Everything froze. "W-w-what are you...huh? You got it all wrong Sessho-"

"Stupid girl..." Sesshomaru began. "Sesshomaru never get's anything wrong. The hanyou is dead. Everybody tried to keep it away from you," he said in one breath. He didn't even look down at me.

"You are so cold..." I finally said..

"Indeed I am. Now if you will excuse me I have a bus to catch," he said and began walking faster. Wait no!

I chased after him. "No! Sesshomaru! I don't get it. I don't."

He stayed silent and then finally asked "What's there not to get?"

"I see Inuyasha. Everyday, Sesshomaru. I see him everyday. He is _not_ dead. He can't be."

"But he is. Now about my bus that I must catch,"

"Nooo!" I yelled tears began to blur my vision.

Sesshomaru took a step away from me. "This is why I never wanted to talk to you about it. I do not want to deal with your pathetic little crying,"

"_How do I see him everyday then, Sesshomaru?" _I yelled. I began to feel sick sick to my stomach. I could feel the nausea taking full control of me. I needed to get on a bus and home in bed. _Fast._

"I don't know how your human brain works," he replied. "Now leave me alone,"

* * *

The bus ride was long but when I finally reached home I immediately ran to my room and locked my door.

This isn't making any sense...

Inuyasha is _not_dead I see him everyday. What's going on? Why did Inuyasha fake his death?

"I wish he was here. I need to desperately talk to him..."

There was a tapping sound against my window. He never failed to come _exactly_ when I needed him. I quickly got up and unlocked it letting my very much alive hanyou enter.

"Inuyasha. I-i-"

He gave me a weird look. "What's wrong Kagome?"

I aggressively embraced him. "Kagome..." he stiffened. He smelt my tears. "...Why are you crying?"

"Why are people saying that you died?" I said in between sobs. I don't know what came over me. All I know is that something is bothering my Inuyasha so much to the point that he had to run away from everything and fake his death. If only Sesshomaru...his own half brother...knew that Inuyasha is in fact alive after all...I took in his scent. Kami I loved it.

"I-I don't know..."he answered quietly.

"Why did you run away? And why are you faking your death?" I asked him I removed my head from his chest to look up at him. His always warm amber orbs now held nothing. What's going on?

"I-..." he began but then stopped.

My tears started to fall all over again. "If you are going through something...that caused you to run away...Just remember that I will always be by your side," I whispered knowing that he will be able to hear.

He ran his clawed fingers through my straight hair. He took a deep breath and placed his chin on top of my head. "Don't leave me, Kagome,"

* * *

**Okay guys! Sorry I know that this is a short chapter but I wanted to end it here. I couldn't let TOO much happen in one chapter. So please REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Reviews motivates me to update faster. And PM if you are interested in talking about my upcoming Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction. I already have this one idea that I think will be really brilliant. But i still want to hear some of you guys' inputs! As for this story there's only three more chapters left. And those chapters will be longer.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**-PrettyPinkLightsss.**


End file.
